Ложный Mirties в Suprasti
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Russia is missing assumed dead , and everyone else seems happy. So why isn't Lithuania joining in on the celebration? RussiaXLiet, so be prepared!
1. Chapter 1

Ложный Mirties в Suprasti

~*~

Alright, please please PLEASE don't look up the translation of the title. If you know either of the two languages it is composed of, then LUCKY YOU. But don't look up the other, alright? And I'll give you the translation when I finish this~

This was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I can't write non-chapter things without it sounding like a story in a children's book, or a school essay.

If you review, it'll make me want to update this more~ So, R&R, 'kay?

~*~

3rd POV

~*~

**Everyone should've known something was very, **_**very **_**wrong when Latvia sat down in his appointed seat.**

**Nothing was bad—not bad at all—about him doing such…except for the fact that he wasn't shaking.**

**But that was because no one paid attention much attention to him. Except for the Baltic nations, and…**

**Latvia didn't even twitch at the thought of **_**him**_**.**

**In fact, Lithuania and Estonia were shocked to see him glance at the seat next to him—**_**his**_** seat—and kind of smile in relief.**

**Estonia gave Lithuania a look, because he was closest to Latvia, that said 'What the…?'**

**Lithuania stared at Latvia for a few moments before asking, "Raivis…?"**

**Latvia turned to the mother-like nation and gave a sweet smile. "Hello, Toris."**

**Estonia gasped, but covered it by covering his mouth and turning his attention elsewhere.**

"**Um…why are you….what's…um…"**

**Latvia looked confused for a few seconds, but quickly realized what the older nation meant, and laughed. "Oh, I haven't told you two yet?"**

Eduard and Toris shared a look. It kind of resembled the one they shared when Raivis said he wanted siblings, and implied that him and the other Baltic nations weren't close.

"Um…no?" Estonia mumbled, not sure if it was the answer the smallest member of the Trembling Trio was looking for.

He then smiled happily and said, "Russia's gone~"

Somehow, everyone in the room had heard that.

Toris was then attacked by someone throwing the arms around his neck, and leaning on his back.

"Yay! Like, congrats, Liet~!" Feliks—Poland—chirped happily.

England and America were sharing a sigh of relief, France looked extremely happy, and the Italies shared a look. They were probably happy that moments like when Russia had tried to become friends with them were never going to be happy.

"But…But didn't you say that you want to rely on others…?" Toris asked, nervous about ruining the moment.

But Raivis simply smiled. "I'm strong enough now. I'm sure I can manage on my own. After all, you did when your first ran away from Mr. Rus—" Raivis caught himself, and simply laughed. "I mean, Russia."

"But I still had to get help from…Alfred…" Toris mumbled, lost in thought.

Why did his head hurt? And why was his heart pounding?

Raivis then looked up. "Oh! He wrote notes for people!"

Everyone immediately shut up, and an aura came over the room, as if everyone had the same though—"He just had to ruin the moment…"

Latvia reached into his pocket and pulled out four very crumpled pieces of paper.

One he kept, while he gave the other Baltic's two others. The last one he put back in his pocket.

Estonia looked at him questioningly. "Whose are those?"

A look passed over his face. "His sisters'."

Estonia's mouth formed an 'o' as if he understood how scary it would be to deliver it.

Everyone crowded around Estonia as he read his aloud.

"'To Eduard,

I'm telling you this now, although you might've already figured it out, but you won't see me again until I'—" he frowned in confusion. "He…scribbled words out…

"'So, farewell~

Ivan"

He than glared at the paper.

"'P.S. Your food tastes like shit.'"

Feliks snickered.

Everyone then looked at each other in confusion.

No one knew how to react to that.

Then everyone looked at Latvia. He shrugged. "Mine's pretty similar. I wouldn't be surprised if Toris's is as well."

Germany—Doitsu, Ludwig, whatever you want to call him—cleared his throat, then said (although to everyone else, he was yelling) "Meeting adjourned."

Toris still had the 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look plastered on his face.

Feliks then tugged on his arm. "Come on!!! You, like, totally need a new wardrobe, Liet!!!"

Toris stood up slowly and dragged his feet as he followed his friend. "What?"

"Yep! And, to celebrate, I'm paying!"

Toris didn't know how to respond.

~*~

**Yep~**

**I finally wrote it.**

**I had a lot of problems writing the beginning, because I'm not used to writing 3****rd**** POV (last time I wrote in it was from way back when I first started writing fanfiction on Fanlib. com)**

**But I decided that I would rather write like this then figure out how to write in Liet's POV.**

**I had to waste fifteen minutes watching the Baltic's episodes again (which is why there are lots of references to them here) to get used to their characters. Although Liet I was used to (since I read tons of RussiaXLiet and LietPol). I think I made Latvia kind of OOC, and maybe even Estonia too, but, I mean, come on! Who wouldn't be extremely, out-of-character happy if the scariest person alive (who favored them in torment) was found out to be gone?**

**So~ Review! And I'm already starting work on Chapter 2.**

**Also, when I finish this (and I was saving this for the last chapter, but oh well~) story, I'm going to write another, only the POV will be centered around Russia. (This whole idea will make more sense once you see the end of the story.)**

**So, again, review! And alert the story if you want to know what else happens, since I might not update in a few years (or maybe just weeks?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ложный Mirties в Suprasti**

**Urg. I never got around to writing this last night (which is when I finished chapter 1), so to make up for time, I woke up at FOUR in the morning today to work on it. And I had to skip my sleep meds and stay up almost all of the night for that plan to work. | So be happy!**

**Lol I'm just ranting 'cause I'm tired *yawn***

**R&R pleaze~ (Yes I know I spelt that wrong, but I'm too tired to fix it _)**

**And yes, I forced poor Toris to suffer through a sleepless night like me in this chapter. Because I can't suffer without others doing so as well. (Not really. It was going to happen this way anyway.)**

**P.S. ****Żurek = The food that Poland uses in the very beginning of his**** Marukaite Chikyuu. (You know, the "I simply can't forget the taste of the ___ I had the other day" thing?)**

**3****rd**** POV**

Toris stifled a yawn as Feliks drove him home. He had given Toris tons of clothes to try on at the store (most of them either skirts, skinny jeans, or fitted tee's), and bought the poor man even more. Then Feliks said that Toris needed something to eat, so he dragged him to his house while he made the two of them some Żurek, and then he forced Toris to eat it.

Then he made him stay at his house and watch a chick flick with him, and all the while, even when Feliks was bawling his eyes out, Toris was still thinking about what had happened to Russia.

_I…should be happy about this, right? I don't have to suffer his abuse anymore, and neither do Eduard or Raivis…And I can stop relying on him and maybe even help Alfred out again…_

He half-waved at his best friend when the pink car drove away, then he turned and unlocked the front door—but stopped halfway to place his hand over his chest.

He could feel the abnormally fast rhythm his heart was running.

Toris sucked in a breath to calm himself, than walked inside his house and sat down at the kitchen table while coffee brewed.

_So why do I keep reacting this way? My head has been hurting, and my heart rate is going off the charts._

He sighed and tried to think about other things.

He remembered a time when he had loved Feliks. Sure, it was true. They had shared shy kisses when they were younger—but Russia had stopped the romance without even having to realize it. Toris had given up on Feliks for the simple fact that he was scared. _Scared _that if it went too far, and then he died from all the abuse, that Feliks would be heartbroken. _Scared _that if Russia found out and happened to be jealous, that he would go after Feliks. And _scared _that Feliks didn't like him back.

Most men had too much pride to admit when they were frightened, but he and the other two younger Baltic nations were too used to being scared to bottle it up anymore.

Which brought Toris back to the thought of Russia.

_Russia…gone…_

It was kind of unbelievable. The only thing that kept it within the bounds of imagination was that Ivan had (apparently) killed himself, and everyone knew that sooner or later that would happen.

That's what came of the semi-psychotic owning so many weapons—especially that lead pipe.

Toris cringed at the thought. _What if Ivan beat himself with that?—_He shivered and shook his head. He didn't want to think thoughts like that.

Toris instead sat and watched the small stream of coffee dribble into the pot.

As he watched, he thought back on one thing that was gnawing at his conscious.

_How did Raivis get those letters…?_

Toris had almost drunken the entire pot of coffee. He was sad to admit that he had stayed up all night, worrying over stupid things.

Finally, at seven thirty, he decided to place a call to the younger nation.

_Nothing to harm in doing it…_And Toris knew that Raivis still had that habit of being a light sleeper. It was something all of the Baltic nations had acquired over the years with Russia.

_*ring*_

Toris started tapping his foot, willing himself to be patient.

_*ring*_

Toris glanced nervously around the room.

_*rin—*_

"Hello?" Raivis said nervously.

"Raivis? It's Toris…I was wondering if…um…"

"Hn?" He could hear the sleep creeping into the boy's voice from being woken up by something non-life threatening.

"How exactly did Russia…um…"

"Oh."

"…"

"He wasn't in the house, but the door was unlocked and wide open. And all of his stuff was there, so he isn't gone on a trip or anything."

Toris chewed on his lip. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Is that all, Toris?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about waking you up this early…"

"It's okay," Raivis said, the small smile on his face creeping into his voice.

"Um, bye…"

"Bye."

_*click*_

Toris sighed and put his phone up as well.

Maybe he should just lighten up. It wasn't like Russia brutally killed himself or anything…Maybe he just jumped into a lake or something—

Confused, Toris realized that even this thought didn't comfort him. He didn't care about Ivan _that_ much, did he?

_I just want him here…_

Toris shocked himself and nearly spit out his coffee.

Had he really just thought that?

He didn't even _like _Russia.

He was the man that abused, both mentally and physically, Toris, for a _very _long time; as well as poor Raivis and Eduard.

Toris finally decided that the thought had come from the part of his brain that was used to relying on Russia. His head just remembered when, if Ivan was missing, it meant that tons of bad things could happen to his country.

But those days were over. So he should just get over the fact that Russia was gone, leaving only four letters for—

Toris face-palmed. He hadn't even read Ivan's letter yet.

_Dearest Toris,_

_D-Dearest? _Toris thought, confused.

I'm gonna miss you deeply while I am gone. I hope you miss me as much as I do you~ I hope you can find a new nation to rely on since I'm gone~ (Just don't pick that fag Poland or idiot America~)

_Love,'_

Toris was even more shocked at that. _The other two most definitely did _not _have these words in their's!!!_

_Ivan_

**I have no idea how long it's been since I've updated. And I have no idea how long this chapter is, since the computer I'm on doesn't have Microsoft Word/Open Office, and WordPad doesn't have word count.**

**So let's hope this is long enough, eh?**

**Oh! And thank you very very much for reading this! I feel like none of my stories are very popular, even though I have lots of story alerts and favorite stories for this one but...who knows? Maybe I have tons of readers and none of you review *hint hint***

**Oh! If you review, I'll give you a sneak peek of what comes up next in the story~ :D Your choice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE**

**EDIT: IMPORTANTE! READ THIS! Okay, so I am still not ungrounded yet but every time I get a chance, I will update one chapter each time I log on and remember. Okay? :) It's my way of giving you guys cliff hangers! :D**

**Heehee~ I find it funny, how my OCD compulsed me to make an entire list of which stories to work on, in that order. I composed it of sublists, like which stories needed it the most (meaning, which stories have the smallest ammount of chapters, and that list will always stay the same since I work on each story ONCE, before doing repeats, and I always never repeat a story until every other story is equal), of which story I want to work on the most, and which story I'm most prepared for. (This I decided by the Next Chapter Summaries I wrote out, where I listed the title of the seven stories I am going to work on during this grounding, and then wrote a summary of what will happen next. Then I decided by how prepared I was by how many lines of text I wrote. Some stories, I really got into it and wrote knee-deep descriptions-such as ArasukaGakkuo Sutori, or Lovino: Societa GalloBloccanti. After those two [which were in the twenties!], all of the others were fairly small, with a few reaching 12-14, but most in the single digits. [None for ten and eleven, curiously.])**

**Oh my. I'm boring you, I bet. XD Sorry. I'll type the story now, okay?**

**R&R! Enjoy! ^^**

**3rd POV**

Since Toris had such a sleepless night, it's not surprising that he ended up falling asleep at around 9 in the morning. It was surprising, though, that he woke up at the _exact _moment that the nations in the meeting were dismissed for lunch.

As soon as Toris saw the time, he was immediately flying around, searching for his car keys while pulling on his tie, (which he ended up knotting, several times over).

Toris spent the time while he was driving doing something he thought he'd never do-_not paying attention to the road_.

Toris spent most of the drive to the hotel, where they were having the meeting, putting his tie on properly and checking his cell phone for messages.

He was so shocked when he saw the message that said "265 new messages, 10 voicemails, 894 missed calls" that he almost drove into oncoming traffic.

Almost.

He spent a good five minutes in the parking lot, moving all of the texts from Poland to his "read later" folder, scanning through the ones from the Baltics, musing over the ones from nations he barely knew, and flat-out ignoring the ones from his boss. (Another thing he thought he would never do.)

Then he locked every voicemail from Poland (not for any emotional value-he just had no time to listen to them), then listened to the lone voicemail that was left. It was from, not surprisingly, his boss. Apparantally, someone (Poland, Lithuania just _knew_) had informed him that Toris was missing, and his boss was worried. He told Toris that if he didn't at least tell someone he was going to skip out, that he would send out the entire Lithuanian military to search for him. (Toris sat for a full minute and wondered where the fuck the military was when their country was under Soviet control.)

Toris stared at his car keys, still in the ignition but not turned to were the car was running, and wondered if he really should skip out.

As Toris mindlessly asked Hotel staff for directions to the room, his thoughts were on other things.

Specifically, his, if short, dream.

He could only remember a tiny piece of it, the very end, but it was enough to put him deep in thought.

Apparentally, him and Ivan had been talking.

Ivan had stood to leave, and Toris grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Don't leave me, Russia," Toris had whispered. He realized he was crying.

Ivan patted Toris's hand, then gently pried his fingers off, all the while speaking.

Ivan smiled. Not the evil, scary, _fake _smile, but a genuine, from-the-heart, all-the-while rare smille. "Ah, dear Toris. You don't care if Russia leaves. You care if _Ivan_ does, da. Toris doesn't miss Russia, Toris misses _Ivan._"

Toris was so lost in thought, he almost ran into a wall. He blinked and shook his head.

The thing that got Toris about the whole thing was that it all made _sense _to him. The abuse he suffered from Ivan wasn't Ivan vs. Toris. It was Russia against Lithuania.

Speaking honestly, Toris couldn't remember a moment where _Ivan _hurt him. Except, of course, Ivan's common bone-crushing hugs (which Toris noticed he missed). But every time he hugged someone, that happened. (Whether it was dislike for the person, or affection, they both ammounted to the same level of pain.)

_I'm in love with Ivan._

And as soon as the thought flew into his head, Toris's heart skipped a beat, confirming his theory.

As soon as Toris stepped foot into the meeting room, he was confronted by Feliks, Eduard, Raivis, all three who had decided to wait in there in case Toris showed up.

Feliks practically flung himself at Toris, wrapping his arms around his neck. Toris decided not to say a word about how Feliks' collarbone had smashed painfully into his shoulder.

"Eh mah gawd, Liet, you, like, finally decided to show up!" he shreiked, burying his head in his shoulder.

See, if something like that happened before this whole situation popped up, Toris would be jittery and confused on whether or not he liked the attention from Feliks. And by the time he decided, Feliks had already moved on.

But now, the decision was instant and _easy_.

Toris gently pried Feliks' arms from around him. "Feliks, can you please let go of me?"

Feliks (along with Raivis and Eduard, who were watching the close interaction in stunned silence) were shocked at this. Feliks was so shocked, he completely let go of Toris and stepped back.

"Like, what gives, Liet?" Feliks asked impatiently as he recovered.

Toris shrugged. "We aren't children anymore, Feliks. Things like that give people the wrong idea." He immediately turned to Raivis and Eduard, about to ask them where everyone else was, scared to see the man's reaction.

Unfortunately, Toris wasn't spared the mercy at this moment. Feliks angrily turned Toris to face him and, mustering as much emotion as he could into his voice, spoke through clenched teeth.

"What. The. Hell."

Toris blinked. Feliks didn't look mad; he looked worried, he looked surprised, and he looked _hurt_.

"Toris, when I, like, saw you last night you were your, like, normal, boring, like, deer-stuck-in-the-headlights self. Now you are standing up, like, to me. And uber pushing me away. What happened? Let me repeat myself. What the hell?" Feliks looked on the brim of tears.

Toris was too surprised to think of a reply, much more _speak_.

Feliks' lip trembled as he mumbled, "Fine," and ran out of the room.

Eduard, seeing that Toris was still paralyzed from shock, sent Raivis after Poland.

Toris finally shook his head, a million good replies crashing into his head as he recovered.

Toris blinked, then muttered, "Damnit."

Eduard gave Toris a look. "What's happening?"

Toris shook his head. "No, it's too complicated to explain, and I should really go apologize to Feliks-"

"It's something about Russia," Eduard immediately deduced.

Toris paused. "What?"

Eduard nodded. "Definitely Russia. Your thoughts are focused on something involving a lot of emotion, considering how teary Mr. Poland got this time."

Toris was very surprised. "How...?"

Eduard shrugged. "You usually push Mr. Poland away as soon as your head is conflicted full of thoughts about Russia. And then as soon as he asks for a reply, your reply usually shows how much emotion you have in your thoughts. And then, if whatever it is about Russia is very important, you decide you have to apologize to Mr. Poland right away." He pushed his glasses up. "To use the American phrase, penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed. "It's just...I realized something really important."

"I noticed."

"...but I don't think I can really share what I figured out until I'm ready."

Eduard shrugged. "None of us really mind. Except maybe Mr. Poland. And if Russia was here, he'd probably be begg-wait, Russia doesn't beg...Oh, you get the point."

I nodded in agreement, then looked around the room. "So, where is everyone?"

Eduard looked at his watch. "Nine minutes, give or take a few seconds, into their lunch."

Right at that moment, my stomach decided to growl.

"To the cafeteria, then!" I declared with a smile.

**Well, since the chapter is pretty long as it is right now (and there's even more drama to come), I s'pose I'll end here.**

**Of course, telling you there's more drama pretty much just gave you a cliff-hanger! ^^ Teehee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE**

**Ffffffff~ Gregoire Toi + Moi is so pretty...I'm going to list the playlist I'm listening to while I write this chapter. (Gregoire Toi + Moi is really sad sounding. So it fits! :D)**

**~Shark in the Water**

**~Mon Coeur (sung in French. :P Very pretty love song, the title means "My Heart" 3 I only know because I speak French, LOL Awww, she giggles so cute~ And how she counts to 3)**

**~Gregoire Toi + Moi (Fits the mood of this and last chapter :P This one is also sung in French.)**

**~Himawari (y'know, the ending for the anime Power Puff Girls...LOL)**

**~Douce France (In French again here. Pretty song, I know all the lyrics-in both English and French-to it by heart~ "Mon village~ With its homes and roofs of sage~ The place so familiar~" Used to be my favorite, yep yep. The title means "Sweet France.")**

**~Jonetsu wo Himete (from Shugo Chara, Utau's transformation song. It's so pretty, and I listen to it on a loop while I sleep~)**

**~Don't Stop Believing (Glee version # I'd be listenting to the Journey version, as well, but where that song is, there's a scratch on my CD, so...)**

**~Ghostbuster's Theme (Don't ask...-_- Then again, the song doesn't seem so random. I mean, the song even says "If you're seeing things, running through your head" But I don't think Toris should call the Ghostbusters in this situation...XD)**

**~If We Ever Meet Again (oh my, the title sounds so fitting for the RusLiet in this story...LOL and the lyrics, too! "I'll~ never be the same~ If we ever meet again~ Won't~ let you get away~ If we ever meet again. XD But then again, "This freefall, got me so, kiss me all night don't ever let me go" doesn't exactly fit the story right now...)**

**~How Far We've Come (my all time favorite song, along with Gregoire Toi + Moi, Jonetsu wo Himete, Shark in the Water. But this one is still my favorite ^^ I listened to it on replay while writing my novel, which is about a girl and her attempt to do everything she's ever wanted in the last seven days of her life. *nods solemnly* Yep. I can sometimes pick fitting songs when writing drama...LOL just look at Ghostbuster's! XD)**

**I feel tempted to work these songs in...Alright, alright, I've decided! I'm going to sneak in a few...**

**If you can quess which ones, I swear I will write you a one-two-three-four-five shot. Whichever of your choice, you choose pairing, you choose genre, it just has to stay Hetalia. And preferably be two characters I know. (This means no Turkey, no Nordics, no Australia/Hong Kong, no OCs. Unless they are MY OCs.)**

**R&R! Enjoy! *blows kisses***

**3rd POV**

**P.S. I know I'm being a bitch and all, but WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO WHEN A WRITER CAN'T LISTEN TO HER MUSIC, AND HAS TO INSTEAD GET HER PARENTS TO BURN A CD OF HER MUSIC FOR HER? ;A; Okay. I'm done.**

Toris scanned the room, looking for any sign of...well, one thing would be Feliks.

But his heart sunk as he realized that he was looking for Ivan, out of old habit.

Usually, every time there was a break, the Baltic nations plus Feliks would all locate Ivan and then place themselves as faraway from him as possible.

If Toris, however, had not been thinking straight, he would've walked right up to Ivan's table and sat with him.

At that exact moment, at least, Toris was happy that Ivan wasn't here.

But he was instantly flooded with guilt for thinking such blasphemous thoughts.

As soon as he sat down with Raivis and Eduard, he noticed Feliks. At that moment, Feliks had been looking at him. Feliks quickly tossed his head and pretended to be angry.

Because, as Eduard pointed out just then, he was more depressed than mad.

However, Toris didn't have his eyes on Feliks anymore. He was surveying what Feliks was doing.

Obviously, he had been talking to Prussia-Godforesaken Prussia-before he looked around. Prussia, to call Feliks' attention back to the self-proclaimed source of all awesomeness, flipped Feliks' skirt up. It wasn't much, but Feliks' immediately turned his attention to the annoyance at hand. Feliks slapped Prussia's hand and then berated him. Prussia then tugged at Feliks' hair, which got Prussia another slap to the hand. Then Prussia proceeded to tease Feliks, and Feliks acted just as immature back.

At that exact moment, Toris came to the realization that Prussia was acting just the way Feliks always goaded Toris to.

Toris, instead of getting mopey and nostalgic and depressed like he usually would've if he was in a particular I've-decided,-I-love-Feliks mood, only shrugged, thought "If it makes him happy," and looked around the rest of the room.

America and Japan were having a one-sided argument (America was the only who seemed to have any emotion in the situation) over whether or not the ending song for the American Powerpuff Girls or the Japanese anime Powerpuff Girls Z were better. France and Spain were watching Prussia and Feliks as if the two were some interesting movie.

And when Toris was just about to start eating his long-desired food, Natalia and Katyusha appeared at the table.

Raivis immediately excused himself and ran off to sit with Liechtenstein and Sealand.

Eduard, noticing that Ivan's sisters were only looking at Toris, excused himself as well. (And ran off to cower along with Raivis.)

Toris, realizing he was probably not going to get to eat his food, looked up at the sisters.

Natalia tightening and untightenng her fists, probably wanting to hurt Toris but not allowed to since Katyusha was there. And speaking.

Toris hoped it was Katyusha's presence.

"Toris, we are here to ask you what you did to Brother."

Natalia begin clenching her teeth.

Toris, choosing to ignore that Natalia was there (in case she scared him speechless with her presence), look at Katyusha, obvious confusion plastered on his face. "What?"

The thought of someone protesting Toris doing something to Ivan was kind of-no, _very_, _incredibly _perplexing.

Katyusha, beginning to tear up, handed a rather worn-looking piece of paper to Toris

Toris, reading the first line, realized that it was so worn because it was the letter to Katyusha and Natalia, and Ivan was most likely worried about depressing them, and thus he erased the entire thing several times over.

_Dearest, darling Sisters,_

At first Toris was confused why the letter was so hard to read. And then he realized it was written in Russian. Toris mentally facepalmed himself. _Since you haven't used Russian recently, you've grown rusty. _Of course. That was the solution, right?

_I'm writing this to inform you-and only you-of the reason of my sudden disappearance._

It wasn't, of course, because Toris was mentally trying to stop from reading the letter.

_I cannot explain any better than this._

Becuase, Toris figured, Ivan would've been more open in his letter to his sisters, of course.

Toris closed his eyes, momentarily wondering if he could really go on. He had his answer.

_My heart is pounding constantly._

He opened his eyes.

_My stomach quivers when he draws near._

Toris, rereading the words, wondered if his head was translating the Russian into his own thoughts.

_I can't ever think straight whenever he speaks._

Toris' heart thudded loudly.

_I can barely sleep, I'm constantly attacked with all these thoughts._

_I wonder if anyone other than me can hear my heart..._Toris wondered as his head was filled with the plodding rhythm.

_I know that you two probably don't understand why these things are such a big deal._

Toris mentally thumped his head. _What a stupid thought_.

_But they are, and are even more so more important to me._

_I wonder if I'm sick. Or having a nightmare._

_I have decided to do this because of the troubling thoughts that constantly bother me about what my dear Toris has done to me._

_A nightmare is likely. Because all of this is torture..._

_I know that, whenever you read this, I am already missing you deeply, yes?_

Toris decided that whenever he actually _did _wake up, that he should take some Aspirin and check his temperature.

_If we ever meet again,_

_Ivan_

At around that moment, the truth rushed Toris.

_I'm not dreaming._

_Did Ivan feel the same way about me as I do, now, for him?_

Natalia, seeing the look of realization pass over my face, began howling about how I should tell her what I did or else she was going to break every bone in my body. Katyusha, whether reacting to my lack of answer or her sister's behavior, burst into tears.

And not a single person in the room even glanced at this occurence, it was so common.

Toris looked up at both of them, handing back the letter. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what he means by what I did. All I know is that I am feeling the same way he did."

Katyusha nodded sadly and began pulling Natalia back to their table.

I looked at my lunch and realized I would have to, indeed, take a sick day off from today's meeting.

**3 Gaaaahhhhh this was SO AMAZINGLY FUN AND HEARTBREAKING to write. While I was writing the entire letter scene, Gregoire Toi + Moi was playing on loop and made me feel so sad that I had to use my emotion to write.**

**See, what's funny is, before I even started chapter one, I had the Baltic's letters already written out. The reason why Belarus and Ukraine's weren't? **_**They weren't supposed to be included**_**. But in the chapter summaries (for what to write next) I couldn't think of any reason for Toris to call a sick day and do...well, what he is going to do in the next chapter. And so as I began rereading chapters 1-3 (because the notice chapter does NOT count as a chapter. I'm going to remove it as soon as I upload these new chapters) I was just skimming when I saw it, "**_**Whose are those?" "His sisters'." **_**And bam! I quickly began writing this chapter.**

**So! Hope you all enjoyed! This is the last I'm going to write for Mirties Suprasti tonight, since I need to start work on the next story on the list (you're lucky I even wrote two-part chapters.)**

**REVIEW! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE**

**Well. :P I'm a good-for-nothing liar. I was SUPPOSED to work on Lovino: Societa GalloBloccanti, but then I thought, "Nuuurrrr, I should work on something else~" and then I looked at the list and I began denying stories. And then I finally got to one I liked. **_**Mirties Suprasti**_**, the list told me.**

**This is me - " Damn. # "**

**Ah, well. I s'pose I can finish this story tonight. All I have is...lemme see, the next two chapters are already planned, and then I have a vague idea for the next one, and then I'm going to make that one chapter, Oh! And I can't forget about the bonus chapter I have for the ending.**

**Damn. I just now remembered that I planned on rewriting this story over, making a new one in Russia's POV.**

**Well, I know my grounding will be filled with RussLiet for the next few days...LOL**

**Damn. It's 4:45 A-FUCKING-M here. I'm tired, but I downright refuse considering going to bed.**

**...okay, I will, AFTER I finish these next two chapters.**

**Review! Enjoy!**

**3rd POV**

Toris arrived at his destination at three o'clock. _AM_.

Toris was dead tired. But as soon as he laid eyes on the building in front of him, his energy was renenewed tenfold.

Because in front of Toris was _Ivan's home_.

Toris had to hold himself back from running to the door, and instead trudged slowly forward through the snow.

Toris spent this time, instead, to search the exterior for any signs of life.

No lights were on. No footprints were in the snow leading to the doorway (and by the great depth of the snow-it was up to Toris' knees-any visitors for the past eight hours would have left _easily detectable _prints.)

And there was most certainly no Ivan outside.

As Toris began dusting himself off, he finally realized that he hadn't felt cold at all.

And with that thought, Toris suddenly felt like he was frozen to the bone.

Toris stared at the front door.

He felt like it was staring back.

Finally, he reached for the knob and turned.

Just like Raivis said, it wasn't locked. Toris took five steps inside and was disheartened to find that the home was the same temperature as outside.

_If Ivan was home, he would've kept it at least three or four degrees warmer..._

Toris began his search through the house.

He wasn't sure if he was looking for proof of where Ivan had gone (like he had convinced himself he was) or looking for Ivan himself.

Toris didn't know which one would be more heartbreaking: finding no evidence of where Ivan went, or finding Ivan dead in his own home.

Toris decided to not debate that question.

As Toris searched the kitchen, he couldn't help but feel his throat tighten as he surveyed the bare pantry.

He looked in the fridge as well. And was surprised to find one lone, empty vodka cannister (the kind that was made of shiny silver metal). He picked it up and nearly dropped it as he saw what was reflected.

Toris' face was wet. He wiped his hand across his eye and realized that he was crying.

He silently moved through the rest of the house, only glancing in rooms this time around. He knew he couldn't handle much more heatache, seeing the place so empty; and so he stopped searching thoroughly.

Toris wiped his tears away as he looked at the door leading to the last room of the entire house.

_Ivan's bedroom_.

Instead of challenging this door with a staring contest as well, Toris immediately stepped forward and threw the door open.

Empty.

The entire room was empty.

Well, yes, it did have its furnishings (including a large bed that looked like it had been with Ivan for as long as he was a country), but Toris wasn't looking for that.

Toris slowly walked over to the large bed and sat down right in the middle of it.

And at that exact moment was when all of the tire Toris had bottled up washed over him, wiping away any feelings of coldness or drepession or worry.

With that, Toris curled up on the bed and slept.

**One more chapter and then **_**I **_**get to sleep. YAY! ;A; I'm about to cry, that's how tired I am. BUT I MUST TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**That chapter is the one and only. The chapter that tells whether or not Russia is alive.**

***squeals* Are you guys as excited as me or what? (Of course, I already know whether or not Russia is alive.)**

**REVIEW! I don't know if you guys have noticed a pattern or not yet, but I have decided (don't forget, I'm still grounded while I write this) that every twenty (YES, twenty. Seventeen to nineteen if two weeks pass) reviews, I update. So, tell all your friends! Tell everyone on your friends list! Tell your grandmother who lives in that elderly home two cities away! Tell everyone you know to review.**

**Alright, I only have one last thing to say before I begin writing chapter six:**

**THE VERY FIRST SENTENCE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU WHETHER OR NOT RUSSIA IS ALIVE! ^^**

**(Because I won't be typing an A/N :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Toris woke up, he found a pair of violet eyes staring at him in confusion.

Toris blinked several times. _I must still be asleep..._

But, sure enough, the eyes (those purple irises Toris grew to love) were still there. And they were accompanied by the ivory-skinned face, the faint blush that Toris was so familiar with seeing since Ivan lives in, well, Russia, the pale blonde hair that seemed to glitter in the light like snow. And the scent of vodka mixed with fire.

Toris sat up and Ivan immediately jumped back, seeming just as surprised to see Toris. As Toris rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Ivan began babbling to himself.

"Toris? No, this cannot be Toris. Not dear Toris, my Toris...My eyes must be playing tricks on me, da. It's what I get for thinking about my Toris while on my _vacation _(he said the word sarcastically), da. My punishment for not thinking about myself. To think I wasted four days, feeling sick all the while my dear Toris sat at the meeting, probably happy that I was gone, da. Of course. Because my dear Toris wouldn't be in my house, da? Da, my dear Toris would be off with that fag Poland, probably-"

Toris was even more and more shocked by what he was hearing. Finally, Toris spoke up.

"What?" Toris murmured, his voice several shades of disbelief. He looked up at the man in front of him.

A smile (which Toris immediately recognized as fake) grew on Ivan's face.

"Toris, what are you doing in my home?"

Somehow, Ivan did not want to believe that every nation alive thought he was dead.

"Ah, but Toris. That is a stupid assumption, da? If Russia was dead, my people would not be here. My cities would not be alive. And-"

"Ivan," Toris mumbled. He didn't say it in a way that said he wanted his attention. Nor was it a question.

"What?" Ivan confidence faltered. It couldn't be possible that his Toris knew about-

"You are Ivan. Not Russia." Toris continued staring down at the tabletop in front of him, not daring to look any higher than that.

Russi-_Ivan _blinked back his shock. No, he would not reveal emotion, even to his Toris. Toris will not ever need to know about how shocked he is about Toris knowing about his dream.

"And where did you hear that, Toris, da?" Ivan said, his austure smile as fake as it could be.

"...I didn't miss Russia at all while you were gone..." Toris whispered, finally lifting his eyes to rest on Ivan's chest.

"That is a very mean thing to say, Toris," Ivan scolded lightly.

"But I didn't. I didn't miss Russia while I was gone...I missed _Ivan_." And, while he still had the courage, Toris looked Ivan right in the eye.

If Toris would not have looked at that exact moment, he would've missed the flicker of affection.

And if Ivan had not already been staring at Toris (his Toris), he would've missed the two days of heartache being completely banished from Toris' heart.

Because, even if Ivan didn't love him back, Toris knew he'd still have dear Ivan, his Ivan.

While Ivan thought about what he would tell everyone in explanation for his disappearance (at least, that's what he claimed he would do), he shooed Toris out of the kitchen, so the poor man could get some well deserved sleep. (Ivan woke Toris up only two hours after he had fallen asleep.)

"Ah, Toris?" he shouted, while he began laying out writing paper in front of him.

"Hmm?" Toris said groggily, as he had fallen half-asleep at just the thought of getting a few hours.

"Use my bed. I will send the Russian army to attack Lithuania if you attempt to sleep on the couch, da."

Toris could tell that Ivan was smiling. And this time, it was real.

While Ivan began scrawling on the papers different things he thought about saying to Toris (because Ivan desperately wanted to tell Toris he loved him), Toris was already asleep and dreaming.

Unfortunately, (instead of the ooey gooey mush I know you want to hear about) Toris was not dreaming about Ivan.

Toris was sitting in a study, a large room that was filled with books.

As Toris sat contemplating which book to pull down, he felt a pair of arms slink around his neck, and a slim body press against his back.

"Oh, Toris, you're, like, so totally boring, you know?" Feliks said chirply.

Toris rolled his eyes. "And you're very immature."

Feliks stuck his tongue out. "Oh, yeah, that's, like, so totally creative a comeback, Toris."

Toris smirked and tilted his head back so he was face to face with Feliks. "Yeah, and boring is such a unique word. How_ever _did you come up with _that_?" Toris said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Feliks rolled his eyes. "I, like, pointed out your uber lameness first, so I, like, win."

Toris blinked, then laughed. "Oh, so now this is a game?"

Feliks winked. "Like, it's never _not _been a, like, game, Toris."

Toris blinked, and found himself alone.

In Ivan's bed, with sunlight streaming in through the window.

_Why is the room so bright...? _Toris thought as he instinctively shut his eyes.

_Snow_. _Damnit. _Toris had completely forgotten just how bright the morning sun was when it was reflected a million times over by the snow.

Slowly, he let his eyes adjust to the painful light.

Toris mused over asking Ivan for a change of clothes, as he looked down on himself and realized what a muddled mess he truly was.

He was only in damp black jeans (wet from the previous trek through the snow), a wrinkle yellow button-up shirt (several buttons had come undone at the top and bottem), and his tie was so loose, it was surprising it stayed together.

Finally, Toris decided against it. He and the other baltics had lived with Ivan, so he was sure that Ivan wouldn't object to Toris' scruffy appearance.

Toris found out that Ivan wouldn't be objecting to _anything_, as soon as he laid eyes on the scene in the kitchen. Several papers had fluterred to the floor, and there was Ivan, slumped over in sleep, his chest heaving as he took in each breath.

And when he saw the peaceful look on Ivan's face, Toris knew for sure that Ivan loved him. (Ivan had never slept peaceful, and he was only so calm now because he had gotten his Toris back.)

Of course, if Toris hadn't made this deduction already, the phrases that were scrawled on the papers would've easily pointed it out.

When Toris leaned closer to look, he amusedly noticed that the simple phrase "I love you" was repeated several times over, the only phrase that was said more than once among the others.

Among the simple, English way to say it, there were many phrases written in Russian, Lithuanian, and among other languages that Toris didn't realize Ivan knew.

Toris blinked back tears. Even though he had only known it for two (wait, make that three) days, Toris knew he loved Ivan with all his heart.

Ivan discovered Toris perched on the couch, wrapped in every blanket he could find to shelter him against the cold. He was patiently flipping through channels instead of simply looking at the menu.

Finally, just as Toris settled on an American cartoon channel (currently, something about a yellow sponge was on), Ivan cleared his throat.

Toris jumped, obviously startled. He dropped the remote in his fright.

He sat, mummified in the blankets, staring at the remote, wondering if he could possibly be tempted enough to unwrap himself to grab the remote.

He quickly turned that thought down and turned to Ivan. "Yes, Ivan?"

Ivan smiled, a mix of faux and genuine happiness, and opened his mouth to speak when Toris harshly interrupted him.

"I love you too," Toris said, quickly turning his attention back to the television, hiding his blush by pulling a blanket over his head like a hood.

Before Ivan even attempted to say something along the lines of "How did you know I was going to say that?", he got an even better idea.

He walked at a slow pace and stopped smack dab in front of Toris, blocking the TV completely from view. While Toris was pretty tall, even sitting down, he could only see Ivan's chest.

And, before Ivan lost his confidence and before Toris moved, Ivan dropped to his knees and leaned forward to kiss Toris lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away, even he could see in the shadow of the make-shift hood that Toris was blushing bright red.

Ivan smiled, a real smile, and said happily, "I love you."

**Oh no no. I will not let any of you even attempt to say "Ohhhh why is it over."**

**Because, you ninnies, it is not over. ^J^ If you don't mind too terribly me calling you guys such.**

**I have two more chapters to write (or, at least, serious chapters). One will be the meeting where Ivan explains the situation (winging it, btw, since he never actually thought about what he was going to say), and one will be everyone's reactions once they realize/are told that Toris and Ivan are, hm, together?**

**ANNNNDDD, the news I know all of you will love~**

**After I sleep, I am going to write an omake chapter. After the omake, I will write the explanation. THEN, another omake! After that, where the big secret (I guess, lol) is revealed. And guess what's after that?**

**THE CREDITS! :D Yay! Everyone, love the credits! ^^**

**No, after that is another omake chapter. And I s'pose if I can think of anything to credit, I'll but it in the A/Ns :P**

**Now, I really have to go pee, and them I'm going to sleep for, like, ten hours. After that, I am going to try and finish this story, and then write Ivan's POV, (plus three more omakes, completely different from the ones in this story.)**

**So, g'night! (And I warn all of you, if you do not review right now, I am going to get Arthur to use his magic to make all of you stay up all night one day, and neglect your bladder the entire time. *nod solemnly*)**

**EDIT (3:04 PM 7/15/10):**

**Writing this right before I post the chapter! I'm so excited for your reviews! This is about as cruel as I can be, huns, so be happy! I feel like I spoil you 3**

**Sooooo, all of you who got PMs with me saying "it's coming" or whatever...:) That was for all of the reviewers that have reviewed more than once for this story~ That was my creepy way of telling you that I was about to update! XD**

**SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**And to think, I was soooo tired when I fell asleep. :| I slept for three hours. **_**Three**_**, not ten (or twenty).**

**So. I am going to fib to myself and say the cure for this horrible headache, wretched bad mood, and tight stomachache will be to write some more RussLiet! ^^**

**So, let me lay out what I am going to be working on today and tomorrow (because I started too late and began working at 6:30 PM today).**

**Write:**

**omake + explanation + omake + secret + omake**

**5-6 chapters of russia's story + omake + explanation + omake + secret + omake (The omakes and explanation/secret chapters are all going to be different then the ones in this story, so no worries!)**

**So, I s'pose I should start work on this omake, then, hmm?**

**R&R! Enjoy! :)**

Ivan blinked in surprise as he realized he had more foreign channels on his television than he remembered. He continued paging through shows, his ears bombarded with a million different languages.

Toris was exasperated. Ivan always turned to him to explain the plot for the American shows, since Toris paid more attention to "idiot America" than Ivan did. What made Toris feel kind of depressed was that each show _had no plot._

"Ah, what about this one? You were watching it earlier, da?" Ivan eagerly looked at Toris, as if Spongebob Squarepants had some profound meaning.

Toris pursed his lips and tried to make this sound like he hadn't repeated it five times over. "It's really just about a yellow, talking sponge that lives in the ocean."

"Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which ocean?"

Toris had no idea.

Ivan chuckled. "Obviously, it's an ocean full of syrup or something of the sort."

Toris gave Ivan a confused look. "What...?"

"It has to be made of something that the sponge can't soak up, da," Ivan nodded, as if that explanation made sense.

Toris just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay..."

And then Toris immediately looked at the television.

While Ivan simply held down the Channel + button, Toris had caught a bit of Lithuanian speech.

And he instantly regretted showing that he had heard it.

Ivan peered at him curiously. "Do you know that show? You could explain it even better than Spongebob, da." Ivan began slowly pressing the Channel - button on the remote.

Toris, not wanting to have to explain that particular movie (not _show_, but a movie), attempted to persuade Ivan otherwise.

"Oh, no. Not _thhhaaattt _movie, that one is really confusing and half of the time there's a lot of bloodshed and then there's ghosts and-and-um..."

These were all lies that Toris produced off the top of his head.

Ivan simply chuckled. "Of, Toris, I know you are lying, da."

Toris didn't know how to respond to that. "Really?"

Ivan nodded as he stopped on the correct channel. Which (Toris immediately thanked God) was on a commercial break. "Now, you have two options. You can either explain the plot line, da. Or I can simply watch the movie on my own." Ivan smiled. Not his happy cheerful real one, nor his scary fake one.

Ivan's smile was downright _smug_.

Toris sighed and quickly tried his to best to rush through the shortest summary he could think of. "It's about two people who fall in love. It's just a Lithuanian Romeo and Juliet."

Ivan snorted, getting slightly distracted by a plumbing commercial. "That's not very detailed, da."

Toris gnawed on his bottem lip, wondering if he should reveal why he was so hesitant.

Finally he sighed and said, "Okay. It's about a Russian and a Lithuanian falling in love during World War Two, and how their friends and countries were against it and...yeah..."

Toris' cheeks were completely scarlet, and he snatched the remote out of Ivan's hands.

"How about we go back to Spongebob, and maybe they'll explain his anti-absorbancy-" Toris said, trying to get as far away from the topic of romance as he could.

Ivan tugged Toris into his lap and began kissing his neck.

Toris squeaked (yes, squeaked) in utter shock.

Ivan simply smirked at this and whispered in Toris' ear, "I'll make sure no one says a single negative comment on the topic of us, da."

Toris tilted his head back, now getting an upside image of his lover. "Oh really?"

Ivan shrugged casually. "Da. They'll have all of Mother Russia to contend with." Ivan smiled happily while Toris face-palmed.

He had suspected that Ivan would say that.

**:) Tried to keep it as short as possible, you know.**

**When I typed Toris saying "Oh really?" I felt tempted to type it as "O RLY?" LOL**

**Sorry, me and my nerdy DeviantArt humor...**

**Review, da! Otherwise Ivan will send the Russian military after you. ^u^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ложный Mirties в Suprasti**

**D: I have no music while I write. So this'll probably turn out like crap. **_**But **_**I'm watching/listening to **_**The Nanny **_**on Nick Nite, so I'm sure the comedy in this chapter will turn out better than usual.**

**I love the whole Miles vs. C.C. thing. XD (I know they get married in the very end, yep yep. LOLZ perfect for each other, I say. Although their banter reminds me of, say, America and England. Hm.)**

**Just as a note in case of confusion, the omakes take place a while after this entire Russia-disappearing ordeal. ^^**

**Sooooo enjoy! Review!**

**3****rd**** POV**

[-]

Everyone gaped as soon as they saw Toris and Ivan enter—well, when they saw Ivan enter.

Eduard and Raivis immediately proceeded quaking.

Ivan smiled sweetly in the silence—and, while no one else could tell, Toris knew that it was _real_, and he knew exactly why Ivan was happy enough to not need to fake it.

Toris sat down while Ivan was attacked with hugs from his sisters.

And since Toris knew all what had happened, he didn't pay attention while Ivan explained the entire thing to the room.

He, instead, occupied his mind by staring at Ivan while he talked.

While Toris' head was filled with ooey gooey mush, Feliks was studying the Baltics as if they were some puzzle that seemed impossible to complete.

He took into account that Raivis and Eduard were trembling worse then usual (possibly because they thought their worst recent nightmare had come true), but Toris seemed almost unaffected by Ivan's presence. Wait, scratch that. Toris seemed completely affected to the wrong.

Feliks was confused as to why Toris was staring at Ivan, motionlessly. Feliks thought that maybe, just maybe, Toris was so scared of Ivan that he was petrified. But then he saw the flicker of emotion in Toris' eyes and immediately realized the truth.

_OH MY GOD, LIET, LIKE, LOVES IVAN!_

Feliks simultaneously gasped audibly while his chair tipped backwards. He instantly regretted not breaking the habit of tilting the chair back while he sat in it. (Ludwig, however, was happy that Poland had learned his lesson and was likely to sit properly in his chair from now on.)

Gilbert, who had been sitting beside Feliks, snickered but helped the man up. When he asked what happened, Feliks hurriedly scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it towards him.

While this was happening, Ivan had taken his seat between the younger Baltics and Toris, all the while Ludwig called for order to be brought back to the meeting.

Gilbert read the note several times over, taking a few moments to comprehend the entire situation. And as soon as that was decided, he scribbled something onto a new piece of paper, crumbled it up into a ball, and threw it at Toris.

While Ludwig glared at his brother angrily, Ivan caught the ball before it hit Toris. And before Toris could read it, Ivan read it.

While Toris leaned and tried to see what was written, Ivan was snickering. Had that fag, whose human name was the ugly thing of Feliks, really been smart enough to figure out the truth in its entirety in just five minutes?

He surrendered the note to Toris, who immediately read it.

_Feliks sayz ur in luv w/ Russia. Is it tru? _Toris easily figured out that it was Gilbert who had written it, since the spelling was horrendous. However, as the words sunk in, he blushed furiously red.

"Sorry…" he mumbled to Ivan, as he began drawing something or another on the back of the note.

Ivan smiled cheerfully at him. "What are you sorry for, da? Sure, it's your fault for staring—" Toris blushed "—and making it obvious, but it's Gilbert and Feliks' fault for calling attention to it, da." Toris blushed even worse and absentmindedly continued his doodling.

Ivan carefully studied Toris' face for any signs of regret. So far, he hadn't found one.

Ivan hadn't even flinched as Ludwig's booming voice declared it time for break.

He warily wondered what Toris had been doodling, and he glanced down at the paper. Toris seemed not to even realize what it was, but the drawing had most definitely paused Ivan's heartbeat.

He hadn't thought of Toris as the artistic type, yet he had managed to draw quite an enchanting and elaborate sketch of the Russian and Litahuanian flags intertwining into a heart.

Ivan snatched up the drawing and stashed it in his pocket before Toris could register what he had drawn.

He smiled slyly at the Lithuanian's questioning gaze, and instead sauntered off to spend some well-deserved/well-dreaded time with his sisters. (The only regret he held for the vacation being so short was because he knew sooner or later he'd have to come back to his younger sister, Natalya.)

[-]

**Hm. That was very short. Teehee~ Would you all be disappointed if I ended here? I feel tempted to, since I really really really want to start work on Ivan's POV. I never really realized how short this story is. I rarely write very long stories, since all of my drawn out writing is usually reserved for the books I publish. (I shall never reveal my pen name to you all~ If you happen to come across my book, I am grateful! If you can figure out it is me, well, that just gets me even more shocked. However, I won't be quite as shocked, since my writing style is quite the same. Let's see if anyone makes the connection, though~)**

**But I digress. Most of my stories, I've noticed, only have somewhere between 2-5 chapters up, and I rarely look at a story once it's at that point. This would probably be my second chapter story uploaded to be finished. But most certainly not the longest. Heck, if you guys could see my files, you'd definitely be shocked by how much I have written for "Curse This Sexist World" (here's a hint, it has more chapters than my age, and I'm thirteen.) CTSW has only five-six chapters uploaded. And yet I have so much written! I'd upload every time I finished a chapter, but I only get access to the internet about, every five days. I usually update, of course, but I refuse to upload more than two chapters at a time.**

**Urg. I keep going off on tangents! I'll close here, since I can't shut my mouth. Review, my darling dearest lovely reviewers! There are a few of you out there who never fail to fill me with euphoria each time I read your reviews! :) **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**P.S. hahahahaha you suckers have to go back to school but I'm gonna be homeschooled hahahaha! :)**


End file.
